Love like woah
by RopeGirl
Summary: All sorts of one-shots with Carlos as the main person. I will make this M-rated to have space to be open-minded about what content I can add to a new one-shot. Genres will be announced in the Authors Note. Enjoy!


**So I'll be writing some random One-Shots about any shippings, they might include OC's but that will depend. I left this one open for you to decide who the other person is. It is a woman though... I hope you like it, and yes, this one is VERY short. But don't worry, I'll make the upcoming ones longer J  
Hope you all enjoy!  
xx**

* * *

"Haha, you're so cute. If I wasn't together with you already I would so ask you out over and over again." Carlos says as he pulls me close and kisses me tender and sweet.  
I smile and put my arms around his neck and pull him even closer.  
"Hey hey hey, be carefull! The doctor said you had to take rest." He laughs.  
We both look down and I smile as he places his hands on my belly.  
We just got back from an appointment with the doctor to check how my pregnancy is going.  
7 Months ago we got married and we found out I was pregnant with twins 6 months ago.  
"Okay, on one condition. You come rest with me." I say.  
Carlos laughs and lifts me up in his arms.  
"Hey! Put me down!" I yell, laughing at his face. He's so cute when he's his stubborn self.  
"No. Just rest." He says as he lays me down on our bed.  
He walks to the other side of the room and dives onto the bed after taking a short run.  
I bounce up and down on the bed and we both laugh together.  
After 5 minutes he puts his arms around me and lays his head on the pillow above mine. He strokes my hair softly and presses his lips against my forehead.  
"I love you baby" He wispers.  
I move my head up to face him. Our lips gently brush against each other.  
"I love you too Carlos." I whisper back at him.  
He leans in and kisses me gently.  
I close my eyes and fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

***3 Months later* **

"Carlos, SHUT UP. You don't know how fucking much pain I've been going through for the past 10 hours. I just want this to be over!" I shout at him as the doctor tells me to push once more.  
That's when I hear a baby cry. I sigh, delighted by the fact I'm done. I've done my job and made Carlos and me 2 beautiful girls richer in our lives.  
He looks at me with his gorgeous wide smile. "They're beautiful. You're amazing honey"  
The nurse gives one baby girl to Carlos and lays one on my chest.  
"They're so tiny." I whisper to Carlos.  
"I know." He says. "They're perfect."  
"What should we call them?" I ask him softly.  
"What about Sophia for this little girl?"  
"I love it, maybe Lucy as her second name?"  
"Perfect." He says. "Sophia Lucy Pena"  
"And maybe Jessica for this little girl?" I whisper.  
"I love it, Lynn as her second name?" He asks?  
"Amazing, Jessica Lynn Pena and Sophia Lucy Pena."

* * *

***7 Years Later***

"Shh girls, don't wake daddy up yet" I say as Sophia and Jessie are jumping up and down by their excitement. It's Carlos' birthday and they have been preparing his present with me for weeks now. We open the door to our bedroom softly and as I see him I feel a shock going through my entire body. It's like I fall in love with him all over again. The girls walk up to him and grin at each other. I softly let myself fall into our bed and slide under the blankets next to Carlos.  
The girls start to wake him up by saying 'Daddy' and pulling his arms. He groans and opens his eyes. He sees the girls and smiles. It's so crystal clear how much he loves them.  
"Daddy daddy, we made you a present, look!" Sophia and Jess say simultaneously.  
"Go ahead." Carlos says with a smile on his face.  
They walk to the open space in the room and I start the music.  
Carlos and I both insisted on them taking singing, dancing and acting lessons ever since they could because we both do it for a living. We also promised that as soon as they showed serious signs of not having fun anymore we wouldn't force them.  
The music starts playing and the girls stand in their starting pose. As the beat changes their cute dance starts. The song is an alternative version of The Mom Song by Big Time Rush. I wrote new lyrics to it and recorded it.  
When they get to the end they quickly get their presents and jump on the bed and crawl in between us and lay down.  
"Did you like it daddy?" Sophia asks.  
"You girls did amazing! This is the best present I ever got in my life so far!" He says all excited.  
The smiles on the girls their faces grow even bigger.  
Carlos opens his other presents and we fall asleep with Sophia and Jessie between us.


End file.
